Heavens Hell
by KateLilly
Summary: The plane crashed and it had been almost three months since the crash. Plenty of people were still alive. Romance and death are in the air. Which will die and which will fall in love? And which will have both? R&R! FLAMES ACCEPTED! Need more OCs!
1. Characters 1Fuselage

**A/N: **Okay… the characters so far on this story. You can review and give me your character information just like in the LOST fan fiction that one of the other people are doing. There are about ten spots open; here are the ones I have so far.

**Name:** Walker Elise Knowl  
**Age:** 19  
**Birthday:** April 23, 1987  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Hair:** Dirty blonde  
**Eyes:** blue  
**Occupation:** student; and part time worker at the local coffee shop back home  
**Heritage:** American, English  
**Lives:** North Carolina  
**Born:** California  
**Brothers/Sisters:** 1 older brother (by one year, so he's 20), Zack Knowl, lives in Florida  
Personality: loves to be fun and full of energy. Isn't normally shy, only around people she doesn't really know or who she thinks are very important. Walker is a caring person with a good sense of humor. She is also brave and strong willed.  
**Parents:** Mark and Lella Knowl

**Reason for being on the Plane:** Going to visit a best friend (guy friend). They had been planning this trip for years and he (the guy friend) was going to propose to her during their time together. Walker though never made it to the airport where he was meeting her (because the plane crashed)

**History:** Grew up by the beach in California, which is where she gained a love for the ocean and became fascinated with it. Life wasn't really exciting much and she grew up with lots of friends and eventually went away to college to study marine biology. She never had really loved anyone before, except for her guy friend, but she didn't know it.

**Name: **Phoebe Clarke  
**Age:** 24  
**Birthday:** April 12  
**Hair:** brown  
**Eyes:** brown  
**Occupation:** Journalist  
**Lives:** San Francisco  
**Born:** San Francisco  
**Brothers/Sisters:** Sister-Paige Sister-Piper  
**Personality:** Nice to most people some times a little oblivious of the people around her.  
**Parents:** Mother-Penny(dead) Dad-(I forgot his name lets call him Tim unless any of you know)

**Reason for being on the Plane:** She was coming home from vacation with her sisters

**History:** Her Sister Prue was murdered after that she found out her and Piper had a half sister named Paige they soon became close. She then married Cole but that didn't turn out well they soon divorced she was pregnant but lost her baby.

**Name:** Piper Clarke  
**Age:** 26  
**Birthday:** September 10  
**Hair:** brown  
**Eyes:** brown  
**Occupation:** Stay home mom/cook  
**Lives:** California  
**Born:** same  
**Brothers/Sisters:** Phoebe, Paige, Prue(Dead)  
**Personality:** some times short temper other wise motherly and nice  
**Parents:** Same as phoebe

**Reason for being on the Plane:** Same as phoebe  
**  
History:** Was the sister that did the peace keeping after Prue's death she was devastated found out she had a half sister. Married her husband who was like an angel and had two kids Wyatt and Chris.

**Name:** Tori Bradley  
**Age:** 20  
**Birthday:** March 16  
**Height:** 5' 4''  
**Hair:** Blonde (long)  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Occupation:** Karate teacher  
**Heritage:** Italian and American  
**Lives:** Montana (united states)  
**Born:** Montana  
**Brothers/Sisters:** none  
**Personality:** nice a bit pushy  
**Parents:** Sara and Bob Bradley(both dead)

**Reason for being on the Plane:** She moved to Australia with her boyfriend they broke up and she was moving back to the US

**History:** A Karate teacher, she is a black belt. In high school she was popular, she has a boyfriend named Blake they were planning to get married...umm can't think of much right now.

**Name:** Jessica Romano  
**Age:**16  
**Birthday:** October 23rd 1990  
**Height:** 5'8  
**Hair:** Brown/Black  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Heritage:** Mexican/American  
**Lives:** In New Mexico with her adoptive family  
**Born:** New Mexico  
**Brothers/Sisters(All Adoptive):** Taylor, Ryan, Terrance, Jake(Jacob), Daniel, Michael. No sisters.  
**Personality:** 'One With Nature', Caring, Strong, Smart, Attractive, Doesn't listen to orders

**History:** Mother went to prison for abusing Jessica and supposedly killing Jessica's step father(Jessica doesn't know her real father anymore). Live in several different foster homes in New Mexico and then her best friends parents adopted her(Taylor is her best friend and was her childhood sweet heart). Taylor got hit by a car when they were both 12(both that the same birthdates). Jessica and Taylor were the king and queen of the playground always taking dares and never turning them down(no matter how afraid she is of heights). Was in Australia to go to her biological grandmother's funeral and was flying to LA to start acting. Flew out of the plane and survived before being found. Her adoptive parents' names are Mr. Sintono and Mrs. Sintono. Taylor and Jessica were the third to youngest children in the family.

**Name:** Amy Lee Cameron  
**Age:** 25  
**Birthday:** December 13th 1981  
**Height:** 5' 8"  
**Hair:** Black  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Occupation:** Med School Grad. Member of the army  
**Heritage:** Irish and American  
**Lives:** Los Angeles  
**Born:** Michigan  
**Brothers/Sisters:** Robbie, Carrie, and Laurie  
**Personality:** Tomboy, hates to be told what to do, goes her own way, goes against the wind, very social, doesn't like to be normal, wants to stand out of the crowd, ect.  
Parents: Sarah and John Lee

**Reason for being on the Plane:** She was flying back from Australia to meet a connecting flight to New York

**History:** She has a kitten named Zero. She is a classically trained pianist. She spent 9 years studying classical piano in her youth. Also plays the guitar and loves to sing. When she was twelve she moved in with her grandparents as her parents and siblings moved to Europe to live for retirement(sp?). Is a talented singer. Wanted to become a doctor and finished med school only to change her path and join the army when she was twenty one. Left the army when she was twenty four. Her job in the army was to fight in war and to get the information with held in Prisoners of War. She got pregnant with one of the soldiers children and found out a week before he was killed in the battle field. He had known two days and fourteen hours. Lost her child with a miscarriage after leaving the army. Wanted to go back to New York to become a doctor. Took Marshal Arts when she was thirteen and continued until she was nineteen.

**Here's the form you need to fill out to be able to have your character on here:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Birthday:  
Height:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Occupation:  
Heritage:  
Lives:  
Born:  
Brothers/Sisters:  
Personality:  
Parents:**

**Reason for being on the Plane: **

**History:**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! xXx Kate xXx


	2. Characters 2Fuselage

**A/N: Okay…. Right now the characters are going to be in the fuselage and then later on I'm going to do the Tail section. Here's the others I have so far.**

**Name:** Monica Ashton-North (Works using an alias, but gives her real name to fellow castaways)  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** January 3, 1988  
**Height:** 5'7"  
**Hair:** Brown/Black  
**Eyes:** Blue/Green  
**Occupation:** assassin (unknown to government/police)  
**Heritage:** Canadian  
**Lives:** New York City  
**Born:** Calgary, Alberta  
**Brothers/Sisters:** 1 younger half-brother, Daniel Rodman(dead)  
**Personality:** talkative in the sense that she wants to get to know others, but not for them to get to know her. Kind of a firecracker and a bit of a smart Alec at times, but a trooper who gets along with most people, especially hot guys ;)  
**Parents:** Louise Ashton (dead), Tony Rodman (step dad, dead), dad unknown

**Reason for being on the Plane:** headed for LA with her new husband, who died in the crash, after eloping in Sydney

**History:** Lived on the streets with her mother until she (the mother that is) got married. Louise Ashton died a year or so after giving birth to Daniel. Tony Rodman, a cop, was then shot by an escaping convict, so Monica had to bring up Daniel on her own and was forced into a career as an assassin. When Monica was fifteen and Daniel was ten, he was killed in a car crash. Monica then tried to kill herself, but was saved by Travis North, another assassin who she later fell in love with. Three years later, the two of them decided to get married, but feared the wrath of their employer, so they eloped. They bought a house just outside of LA and planned on heading there without going back to New York, but the plane crash interfered with that plan, obviously. Travis died on the plane.

**Name:** Olivia Allen  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** December 20th   
**Height:** 5ft 4  
**Hair:** Blonde about an inch below her shoulders, straight with natural highlights. She also has freckles across her nose and cheeks.  
**Eyes:** Blue/Green with flecks of brown  
**Occupation:** Student  
**Heritage:** Anglo Saxon  
**Lives:** Australia  
**Born:** San Francisco   
**Brothers/Sisters:** One older sister, Charlotte Allen who is pre-med at Stanford she is 20 (not on island)  
**Personality:** Olivia has an outgoing and happy personality. She is eager to help on the island and follows orders fairly well except when it comes to her own well being. Olivia is very independent.  
**Parents:** Madison, homemaker and Jacob Allen international lawyer (not on island)  
**History:** She is trained in dance, especially classical ballet. She has been dancing since she was three years old and is very talented. Olivia danced trained with San Francisco ballet before she moved to Australia, and with a major dance company their. She is very dedicated to dance and it sometimes takes control of her life. Olivia struggled with an eating disorder a few years ago, and still has body image issues. She was born in San Francisco, California but moved to Sydney two years ago because of her fathers' job. She still has her American accent because she went to an American school their. Olivia is very close to her family especially her sister Charlotte. Living in Australia and far away from her sister was very difficult for her.  
**Reason for being on the Plane:** Olivia was visiting her sister during a school break. She was also looking at boarding schools in California, and auditioning for dance programs. Her sister was supposed to meet her at the airport after her transfer (from LA to San Francisco).

**Name:** Olivia Jamie Garcia Randon Rodriegez  
**Age:** 25  
**Birthday:** November 10th 1981  
**Height:** 5' 10"  
**Hair:** Black with brown and red highlights  
**Eyes:** Brown with green specks  
**Occupation:** Cop/Detective, FBI Agent  
**Heritage:** Spanish, American  
**Lives:** California  
**Born:** New Mexico  
**Brothers/Sisters:** Maria Jennette(Born Mother), Loraine Danielle(Born Mother), Jose Damon(Born Mother), Jake Cameryn(Born Mother), Daniel Peter(1st Step mom), James Paul(1st Step mom), Carrie Taylor(1st Step mom), Stephanie Dayna(1st Step mom), Yumi Diane(2nd Step mom), Tonya Taylor(2nd Step mom), Michelle Kayla(2nd Step mom), Jannace May(3rd Step mom), Kalob Daniel(3rd Step mom), April May(4th Step mom), Taylor Shannon(4th Step mom), Catherine Danielle(5th Step mom)  
Personality: Tough, strong, pushy, gets annoyed fast, puts defenses up for everyone, controlling, hates to be controlled, tries to tell herself that what her dad said wasn't and isn't true, hopes she can be forgiven for the sins she's committed, hated herself for what she did, hated her dad for what he did to her  
**Parents:  
Fathers:** Jake Taylor Garcia(Born Father), Malcolm Damion Randon(stepfather)  
**Mothers **:Olivia Maria Geura(Born Mother), Carrie Dayna Paula(1st Step mom), Diane Tonya Jemma(2nd step mom), May Darlyne Cander(3rd step mom), April Shannon Daniels(4th step mom), Danielle Claire Raymond(5th step mom)

**Reason for being on the Plane:** Went to see her birth moms funeral only to find one family member still alive from a family murder

**History:** When Olivia was 3 her father and mother got divorced. She went along with her mother who then got remarried once. When her mother went into depression her step father, a man she trusted, sent her to her father who had already gotten remarried 3 times in the past nine years and already had 10 other kids, step siblings to her. When she was 13 her father lived with her only while dating someone new. He came home drunk one night and raped her. He then called her filthy names and said she was ugly and unworthy to be his daughter. He then raped her at least five times a week and beat her more then once everyday. She ran away from home and back to her birth mother who was still in depression. When she was eighteen she moved out and became a cop/FBI agent to protect children like her. She found out that her mother died and went to Australia where her mother had lived since the divorce finding only one of her birth family members still alive and her step father dead as well as murder victims. She was taking Maria to Los Angeles to live with her.

**If you have any questions then email me at or just send me your character by reviewing. I'm sorry if you don't get your character in but I am picking the best ones I can characterize in the story. Thanks! xXx Kate xXx**


	3. Characters 3Fuselage

**A/N: Okay… just recently got some more OC's and decided to put them up so they know I chose them.**

**Name:** Shayne West  
**Age:** 18 years  
**Birthday:** November 17, 1988  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Hair:** Red. It falls about halfway down her back in long, loose curls  
**Eyes:** Brown, with hazel flecks  
**Occupation:** Currently unemployed  
**Heritage:** American  
**Lives:** Currently in Paris  
**Born:** Kentucky  
**Brothers/Sisters:** A 22-year old brother, Callam West  
**Personality:** She's feisty and rather impatient with a quick temper, although she cools off almost as quickly as she flares up. Shayne's got a strong, independent, impulsive and stubborn nature and is inclined to prefer having things done her way, which sometimes lands her in trouble. You could say that she's a bit of a rebel and a hothead. However, she has another side to her that's attractive and loyal. She's a true friend: sincere and faithful. Her strong determination enables her to push herself to the limit and complete her task, no matter how challenging; even if it means she has to drag herself to the finishing line, she'd do it. Quick wit and a sense of humor wrap it all up.  
**Parents:** Alex and Melanie West

**Reason for being on the Plane:** She was frustrated with her high society lifestyle and overbearing parents. Shayne wanted to return to America after being forced to jet all over the world for years. She got on board the flight because it was the soonest available one.

**History:** She comes from an exclusive and rich family. Having grown up in Kentucky, Shayne is an avid horse lover and equestrienne. Her family invested in the horse racing business and made it big. However, they dropped out of it when she was 13 and went into the banking field. Boring as it may sound; it caused Shayne to lead a very hectic life.  
Her parents' new jobs required them, including Callam and her to constantly be on the move. Already devastated with the fact that she would have nothing more to do with horses, moving away from Kentucky and not having a permanent home made it even worse. They jetted all over the world, attending high society parties, conferences and many of the like. She was forced to shed her old ways and be molded into 'a proper young lady of the upper class', something which she resented and refused to become. Shayne did not wish to follow in her parents' footsteps of being social snobs.  
The many years of being forced to be someone she was not induced the stubborn and rebellious streak in her. Shayne was sick and tired of her life. Her latest home was in Paris, where they were supposed to remain for 2 months. When she felt like she was about to snap, she made her way to the randomly-chosen Sydney, just to get away from her overbearing parents and unwanted lifestyle. After wanting to return to America, she took the soonest flight available- Sydney to Los Angeles on board the Oceanic Airlines. And from there... you know the rest.

**Name: **Katy Tyler**  
Age: **14**  
Birthday: **October 9th 1993**  
Height: **5' 5"**  
Hair: **Brown/Blonde**  
Eyes: **Green**  
Occupation: **Babysitter for friends and her little sister and brother, Kalob and Sarah (on the plane)**  
Heritage: **Irish and English**  
Lives: **New York**  
Born: **Ireland (lived there most of her life)**  
Brothers/Sisters: **Kalob and Sarah (on plane)**  
Personality: **Bossy towards her siblings, punk like, hates everything, loves to fight whether it be words or fists, stubborn, hot tempered, people get on her nerves easily (especially Sawyer in which she has a major dislike to), hateful, tough, can be nice, trustworthy, can be friendly, protective of herself and her siblings, doesn't follow orders such as Jack's, hates to be told what to do, hates to be forced to do stuff she doesn't want to, adventuress, can be caring especially in a critical moment**  
Parents: **Matthew and Taylor Tyler

**Reason for being on the Plane: **Taking her siblings back to New York after visiting their aunt and uncle and five cousins

**History: **Has always been a punk and stubborn. When she was three her mother had a miscarriage. When she was ten they moved to New York where Sarah was born and Kalob grew up the rest of his life starting at age two. Hated living in New York away from all of her childhood friends. Hardly went back to Ireland and all f her friends weren't friends anymore. Hated the city because there were hardly any trees and hills, no green grass or mountains. Found some friends who matched her personality and they became a band, singing about how she hated everything. They were offered several record contracts but her parents turned them down. She hated everything but never her siblings, just hated having to drag them around everywhere. Hates Sawyer and has a crush on Sayid.

**Name: **Sarah Tyler**  
Age: **2**  
Birthday: **November 12th 2003**  
Height: **2' 4"**  
Hair: **Light Blonde**  
Eyes: **Green**  
Occupation: **none**  
Heritage: **Irish and English**  
Lives: **New York**  
Born: **New York**  
Brothers/Sisters: **Katy and Kalob**  
Personality: **Sweet, innocent, caring, friendly, wants to make a friend of everyone, loves Shannon, Kate, and Sawyer, has a crush on Sawyer and Jack**  
Parents: **Matthew and Taylor Tyler

**Reason for being on the Plane: **Going back home with her sister and brother

**History: **Was born in New York after her parents moved from Ireland. Was in Australia to visit her Aunt and Uncle and five cousins.

**Name: **Kalob Taylor**  
Age: **4**  
Birthday: **July 12th 2002**  
Height: **2' 7"**  
Hair: **Brownish Blonde**  
Eyes: **Blue**  
Occupation: **None**  
Heritage: **Irish and English**  
Lives: **New York**  
Born: **Ireland**  
Brothers/Sisters: **Katy and Sarah**  
Personality: **Stubborn, doesn't like to obey her sister, sweet, friendly, likes Sawyer and Jack as if friends, has a crush on Shannon, obeys his sister when she asks him in a certain way, hates it when her sister fights with other people, tattle tale**  
Parents: **Matthew and Taylor Tyler

**Reason for being on the Plane: **Going home with his sisters Katy and Sarah.

**History: **Moved to New York when he was two and then had a baby sister about one and a half years after he was born. Loves to bicker with his older sister and Sarah is basically his best friend.

**Name:** Blaze Carmen  
**Age:** 19  
**Birthday:** June 16th  
**Height:** 5ft  
**Hair:** Red, strait, goes to the shoulder blades  
**Eyes:** Hazel  
**Occupation:** singer/ song writer  
**Heritage:** American (a lot of stuff)  
**Lives:** Manhattan New York  
**Born:** New Jersey  
**Brothers/Sisters:** Jackson (21)  
**Personality:** Known for wanting to please men, but having a very short temper. Very flirty, tends to gravitate to the men. If she is passionate about something, then you cannot pull her away from it.  
Parents: Lucy (47) Greg (56)

**Reason for being on the Plane:** Was going to meet the band she would be touring with the next year. Fallout boy

**History:** Left home when she turned 16 to find a career as a singer/ songwriter. Fell into the hands of a bad manager (Carlos) and was used by him and his friends for 6 months, under the impression that she would be getting a record deal with his 'label'. She finally signed with a small label and escaped Carlos and his friends. She was sent to Australia to have some jam sessions with the bands she would be touring with. Headlining was Fallout Boy, opening was Panic! at the Disco, and she would open for them. When she was being sent back to record her album back in America, she was put on the doomed flight 815 after missing her flight.

**A/N: Okay…. There are only five spots left for the Fuselage. I'll write part of the story and then start up with the Tailies section. Here's the form you need to fill out.**

**Name:  
Age:  
Birthday:  
Height:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Occupation:  
Heritage:  
Lives:  
Born:  
Brothers/Sisters:  
Personality:  
Parents:**

**Reason for being on the Plane: **

**History:**

**Sorry if your character doesn't get picked. Review! xXx Kate xXx**


	4. Characters 4Fuselage

**A/N: Okay... here's the last five characters for the Fuselage. Just so everyone knows, since I've been getting a lot of emails asking this question, the name Heavens Hell is actually like Heaven has a hell and Hell has a Heaven. It's not Heaven IS Hell, but merely that it has one. The island is heaven, a paradise, yet it is much like Hell, including the burning from Sun Burns.Alright, now that we have that clear, here you go.**

**Name:** Nur Farhanah Zurlani

**Age:** 21

**Birthday:** 13 March 1985

**Height:** 5ft 2

**Hair:** Long, poker straight and black, hidden by hijab

**Eyes:** Big, brown and sad

**Occupation:** None, daughter of a rich politician. (Rich Girl)

**Heritage:** Malaysian

**Lives:** Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

**Born:** Singapore

**Brothers/Sisters:** Nur Hanah, 25,(on plane) Md. Hazim, 19, Mastura, 17

(on plane) and Nurain, 13

**Personality:** Very shy, doesn't say much. Spoilt as a child and doesn't

know how to do anything like cook, clean etc.

**Parents:** Md. Zurlani and Nur Atirah Ibrahim

**Reason for being on the Plane:** Her father had paid for her and two of

her sisters, Nur Hanah and Mastura, to go on holiday to Sydney, L.A, New

York and London for her 21st birthday.

**History:** Born into a wealthy family and educated in an international

school, Nur Farhanah has led a very luxurious life. She is very

religious. (Islam) She has a bit of a crush on Sawyer, she loves his

attitude.

Whoever made this last one will you please contact me and tell me about Malaysian culture, people, ect. Please do so ASAP!

**Name:** Garrett Hanson  
**Age:** 21  
**Eyes:** gray/green  
Hair: Brownish Black  
**Occupation:** Architect  
**Lives:** Roseau, Minnesota, USA  
**Born:** unknown  
**Family:** mother Kristi, father Robert, older brother Nathaniel, and older sister Amanda.  
**Personality:** Sweet, caring, always helpful, fun to be with.

**Reason for being on the plane:** Job opportunity in Los Angeles.

**History:** Parents divorced when he was very young. Grew up on a farm. Went to school in Rome to become an Architect. Has never pursued personal relationship, though would like to someday build a family.

**Name:** Saidy Lawance  
**Age:**24  
**Birthday:** June 1  
**Height:** 5'10  
**Hair:** Raven Black  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Occupation:** Interior Decorator  
**Lives:** Upper Manhattan  
**Born:** France  
**Brothers/Sisters:** older brother Adrien  
**Parents:** John and Mary Mayor  
**Personal:** Shy, graceful, and funny

**Reason for being on the Plane:** Going back to France to visit family.

**History:** Grew up in France. Is very close to older brother Adrien. Came to US when she was 19 to attended college. While at college, she met Joshua Tyler, who was studying to be an architect. They dated, and got married when they graduated. They rented an apartment in upper Manhattan, and lived there happily, for two years, before Josh was killed in a car accident. Saidy has been having a hard time coping with her husband's death, and was going home (France), to seek comfort from her family.

**Name:** Skye Nichols  
**Age:** 7  
**Birthday:** April 11  
**Height:** 4'9"  
**Hair:** Blonde  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Lives:** Small town outside of Las Angeles, California  
**Born:** Miami, Florida  
**Parents:** Andrew Nichols and Teresa Nichols  
**Brothers/Sisters:** None  
**Personality:** Skye is a sweet girl. She can have a temper but it usually takes a lot for her to get mad at someone.

**Reason for being on the Plane:** Her parents took her on vacation and they were traveling back

**History:** Skye's life isn't much since she is only seven years old. She was an only child to Andrew and Teresa Nichols but she found out a month ago she was going to have a new little brother or sister. She was always a well behaved child, never spoiled much and she loved her parents as much as they loved her. She is only in the second grade but her parents home school her. They decided to take a break and go to Australia for vacation. They were going back to LA when the plane crash. The crash took both of Skye's parents' lives. She feels horrible that she ended up surviving and she feels all alone since she is one of the youngest on the island.

**Name:** Megan James  
**Age:** 19  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eye:** Blue  
**Reason why she was on the plane: **Leaving her boyfriend to go home to her family  
**Occupation:** Waitress while she was going through college  
**Personality:** Megan has always been the "good girl" throughout her whole life. She was really smart in school but on the start of her senior year she changed. She became more wild and she caused more trouble. She is naturally sweet and nice once you get to know her.  
**Parents:** Landon and Summer James

**Brothers:** Aiden James, Harrison James, Lee James

**History:** Megan Anne James was born to Summer and Landon James in a small town in North Carolina. She was the youngest of four with all brothers. She had always felt left out since she was the only girl in the family and she turned out to be the good one of them all. She never did anything wrong until she was a senior in high school. She started to get into trouble and stay out late and party. She was always doing something or another like sneaking out. Her parents were appalled by the change.  
In the summer, she got accepted into a college in Australia and she took up a job as a waitress to make money. She met a boy once she got there and they started to date. Her boyfriend, Nick, offered for her to move in with him and she did. She ended up sleeping with him and then a few months later, she walked in on him with another girl. Heartbroken, she got out of there as fast as she could and onto the plane to get away. She figured out she was pregnant, at least five months but she has yet to tell anyone.

**A/N: Okay, now we're going to be starting the story and then about 5 chapters into the actual plot I'll do an authors note and then the rest of the characters from the tail section, I'd like them to be mostly male please. **

**Sorry if your character doesn't get picked in the final battle over spots. Review! xXx Kate xXx**


	5. Intro1

**A/N: Okay… whoever created Nur I will just guess that she speaks English and if that in not accurate then please put that in your review. If it is not accurate then I will put what is accurate in the next chapter. I had to redo and OC that someone sent me so here it is-**

**Name:** Jessica Romano

**Age:**19  
**Birthday:** October 23rd 1987  
**Height:** 5'8  
**Hair:** Brown/Black(used to die her hair orange and such and bleached her hair blonde while on the run. Different colors)  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Heritage:** Mexican/American  
**Lives:** In New Mexico with her adoptive family  
**Born:** New Mexico  
**Brothers/Sisters(All Adoptive):** Taylor, Ryan, Terrance, Jake(Jacob), Daniel, Michael. No sisters.  
**Personality:** 'One With Nature', Caring, Strong, Smart, Attractive, Doesn't listen to orders, ect.

**Languages:** Spanish, French, and English

**History:** Mother went to prison for abusing Jessica and supposedly killing Jessica's step father(Jessica doesn't know her real father anymore). Lived in several different foster homes in New Mexico and then her best friends parents adopted her(Taylor is her best friend and was her childhood sweet heart). Taylor got hit by a car when they were both 12(both that the same birthdates). Jessica and Taylor were the king and queen of the playground always taking dares and never turning them down(no matter how afraid she is of heights). Was in Australia to go to her biological grandmother's funeral , the last living blood relative besides her mother who is sentenced to life in jail, and was flying to LA to continue her cop and robbers game with the police. Flew out of the plane and survived before being found. Her adoptive parent's names are Mr. Sintono and Mrs. Sintono. Taylor and Jessica were the third to youngest children in the family. Her father(biological) was in the army and when she found him he taught her everything he knew and more, before finding out she was a fugitive on the run, and calling the cops and federal agents to take her into custody, she ran before they found her.

**So read, enjoy, and review! xXx Kate xXx**

Katy was stubborn, always fighting with her younger brother. And when that happened her little sister would side with her little brother, which usually wasn't a problem until her parents came into the conversation/argument.

And now that her parents weren't there she was the parent, and now people were coming back to life, good and bad, like Shannon and Boone and Ethan. They came back to life somehow, and now everything was different. Reality was altered.

The sand was wet and hot, yet the water made it cool enough to step on as Katy stood at the edge of the ocean watching her siblings play in the water.

"Come on Katy!" yelled Kalob and Sarah nodded, tripping over the small wave that came crashing into her.

"No, I think I'm going to stay out here for a while," she said and watched them continue to play.

"They're sweet," said Shannon walking up beside her.

"They can be," said Katy with a sigh. "Sibling can be sweet. But a lot of times they chose not to be."

"I know what you mean," said Shannon.

"Boone's your brother, right?" asked Katy looking at Shannon.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh.

"Well, he's nice," said Katy looking at Shannon with squinted eyes.

"He's always nice to people other then me," said Shannon looking down.

"I don't think that's true," said Katy.

**Heavens Hell**

It was her turn to take a drink.

"I never in hell have gone to Disney Land," she said taking a small drink.

Five of the ten other guys that were around her took a drink and she smiled.

Her name was Blaze Carmen, a single gal that loved the guys.

Though she was only 19 she still loved to hang with guys, loved to have fun with them, and never really enjoyed being the female group when it came to talking.

"I never wore pink," said a man and most of the men drank to that, and only Blaze and a guy named Todd didn't drink.

"You've never worn pink before Carmen?" asked a man to her right.

"Never have and never plan too," she said smiling. And on with the game.

**Heavens Hell**

She sat staring at the ocean, the waves crashing onto the beach.

The sound soothed her, it sounded like horses galloping in the wild. It reminded her of home.

"Views something isn't it?" asked a voice that came up and sat beside her in the sand.

"Yeah," she said in barely above a whisper.

"Garrett," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Shayne," she said smiling and shaking it gratefully.

"Where're you from?" asked Garrett.

"We would've gone through this if we had talked sooner, like right after we crashed," she said looking at him.

"I'm still making my way around all of camp," he said smiling.

She smiled back before answering.

"Paris," she said.

"Really?" asked Garrett very interested.

"Born in Kentucky though," she said smiling at him. "the sound of the waves remind me of Kentucky. Horses stomping proudly in the meadows."

Garrett just listened to her talk about her life, smiling and laughing occasionally.

**Heavens Hell**

Nur Farhanah sat under a palm tree near the edge of the forest, staring out at the ocean water. Everyone seemed to be doing that lately.

Her hands mingled with the dress's hem as she felt the material in her hand, the softness of home.

She smiled as she thought of home. Malaysian. Beautiful Malaysian.

But then she frowned, remembering that she was alone now.

**Heaven's Hell**

**A/N: Okay… so what'd you think about the first chapter? I didn't introduce everyone just yet but in the next chapter most should be introduced. The person that created Nur please review and tell me of their culture because I have read everything I can on them but I cannot figure it out. REVIEW! xXx Kate xXx**


End file.
